18th Floor Balcony
by IchigoKokoro93
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are in a rock band. THIS IS THE NIGHT AFTER ONE OF their concerts. Spashley, totaly, don't like, don't read, don't watch the show! R


18th Floor Balcony

Warnings: IF YOU ARE STRONGLY OFFENDED BY HOMOSEXUALITY:

You are watching the wrong show

You are reading the wrong story FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED

Summary: Seven years later Spencer and Ashley are in a rock band, this is a snogfic about their time after a concert.

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or the song 18th floor balcony by Blue October. This is written purely for fun not prophet.

"Thank you New York City! Goodnight and thank you for coming out to see us, you could have been anywhere else in the world right now, but you're here with us, and that means so much to everyone on this stage, you are all awesome," Ashley called to the audience, before she started walking off of the stage, with excitement still in her body. She was twenty-two, just like her girlfriend, Spencer.

When she got backstage, she paused to wait for Spencer, who were only two steps behind. She was the back up singer, but Ashley did her part to make sure she got just as much spotlight as she did. "You were amazing out there tonight, the crowd loved you!" Ashley complemented as she tangled Spencer in a hug. Spencer returned the hug as to say "Thank you."

After about a minute Spencer broke the embrace. "Come on, let's go sign our autographs and get back to the hotel," She suggested, and Ashley nodded and grabbed her by the wrist to lead her into the room where quite a few people were already waiting for an autograph.

"Yeah, it's Spencer and Ashley!" A teenage girl shouted. Everyone stood in attention like they were at boot camp. Most of their audience was teenagers going through what they did so many years ago. They were boys and girls who found themselves attracted to their own sex, and Spencer and Ashley's success proved to inspire those people to become more comfortable with who they are. Every fan of theirs was well aware of the relationship between the two girls, and that was what made them unique.

They sat side by side on a couch that was kept backstage. People asked them for pictures of them together, others wanted a CD signed, one girl even asked them to sign her guitar, and said that she hoped to be like them one day. After what seemed like hours, they finally got down to the last girl. She walked up to them slowly, and gave Spencer a CD.

"Do you think you two could give me some advice? I don't know how to handle the fact that I think I like girls. My parents are real religious, and they keep telling me how being gay is wrong. I haven't told them yet, but I don't think I can keep the secret forever," She asked shyly.

Spencer smiled at Ashley before turning to the girl. "Believe it or not, mine were very religious too. My advice is to just be who you are, its okay if people disapprove. I will admit it will be hard at first; it is on all of us, but hold on. It gets better as life goes on. You get older, and eventually everyone learns to accept you. Just be strong and go your own way."

The girl smiled and nodded thanks before turning to leave. Ashley's mouth dropped open playfully, "I never knew you were so full of advice, you should open a column in the newspaper, you know, like "Ask Spencer."

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're thinking," she responded in a voice that told Ashley to think again. "I'm staying right here."

Ashley shook her head, and begun rubbing Spencer's shoulder. "No, why would I want you to leave baby? I'd miss you far too much, and I'm not sure I could go on performing without you. I'm just saying, maybe you could consider it as a side job." She gently pushed a strand of Spencer's golden hair behind her ear so her hand could caress her cheek. Spencer closed her eyes peacefully at the soothing contact. "God Spencer, I love you so much."

Spencer smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I love you, too Ashley. What do you say we head back to the hotel before we fall asleep backstage?" She asked in the innocent voice that made Ashley's heart melt.

"Okay," was all she whispered before helping Spencer off of the couch, and lead her to the car, smiling at how adorable she was. What was she thinking many years ago? When she had to go and hurt her for being with that idiot Aiden? That was history now, and she swore that the rest of her life would be dedicated to Spencer, and only Spencer.

_**I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?**_

They stepped in their car together and just sat snuggled up against one another a few seconds before Ashley started the car. Spencer turned up the radio slightly, curious about what was playing. "Aw, look it's our song! Literally," Ashley pointed out, as a song from their album was playing. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she gripped Spencer's hand in her own, never wanting to let go.

"Yeah, how cool is that? First a concert, now we're on the radio, not to mention I have the best girlfriend ever! How could life possibly get any better?" She asked, satisfied right as the song ended. The D.J. then announced that their song was the week's most requested song in the nation.

"Like that, maybe?" She guessed as she looked into Spencer's sky blue eyes that told her she was happy. It wasn't long before they pulled into the hotel's parking lot. The car came to a stop, and they slipped out and went inside. Ashley reached into her pocket for the key card, and then opened the door to their room. "Welcome close to home," Ashley teased.

"What are you talking about? I'm always at home as long as I'm with you." Spencer corrected her. She sat on the edge of on of the beds and Ashley sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her body. Spencer let her chin rest on Ashley's shoulder as her arms wrapped around her waist. Neither even bothered to turn the lights on, they were too wrapped up in one another.

_**My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything.**_

"Hey, you want me to call room service, and get us some food?" Ashley offered. Spencer nodded. "Pizza okay?" She asked, receiving another nod. She picked up the phone and dialed the room service line. "Yeah, second floor, room thirteen, we'd like some pepperoni pizza, please." She knew Spencer well enough that she didn't even have to ask her what kind she wanted.

Shortly after, she hung up and got up to go out to the vending machine for sodas. "Where are you going Ash?"

"To get sodas, you want Dr.Pepper, right?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, thanks." Spencer smiled. She loved how Ashley seemed to have her memorized. The brunette never failed to amaze her with everything. Even seven years later, she could still recall meeting Ashley for the first time as if it happened only minutes ago. She could still clearly see her sticking her hand out to greet her for the first time.

Of course, she felt that Ashley was going to be a big part of her life, but she didn't know how far they would go at the time. She had no idea that many years later, they would be a part of the greatest band in America, and they had no idea that they would fall in love with one another. Ever since that single moment, they went through everything together. That was how they got by everyday.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and startled her slightly. Ashley stood there with one Dr.Pepper, and one Coke, as the room service card came to them. An old lady was pushing it, and she smiled humbly as she stepped inside and put the pizza an the bed. "Enjoy ladies, you deserve it after a performance like that. I'm far too old for concerts, but my granddaughter told me about you two. I brought you two a hot fudge sundae for you to celebrate."

Spencer got up to get the glass dish of ice cream and sat back down, where Ashley was already opening the warm box that contained their dinner. "Thank you so much ma'am. Tell your daughter we said thank you," She said in a grateful tone. Ashley smiled at her sudden thanks. That was Spencer, always thanking people, always just being innocent and kind to others. The lady nodded, and then left them alone for the rest of the night. Ashley scooted closer to Spencer, and slid a pepperoni into her mouth.

"Does it taste good?" She asked quietly, so not even a dog could hear her. Only Spencer could, and it made her smile hear her voice. She slid closer, so that it was impossible to scoot any further. They wrapped their arms around one another, and Ashley took one arm off of Spencer to grab another slice, and Spencer did the same.

"Yeah, it's great, thank you," She whispered, almost afraid of breaking the fragile silence between them. "Everything is just great Ash."

_**And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony.  
We're both flying away.**_

They were just enjoying the silence between each other, when Spencer's phone went off. She grunted, as she reached to get it from the pillow on the bed where she left it for the evening. "And who could be calling? It better be important if their interrupting our time," She looked at Ashley with a pouting face, and then looked at the caller I.D. "Oh it's my dad."

She flipped her phone open, and Ashley looked at her curiously. "Hello." Her tone didn't sound too happy.

"Spence, am I interrupting something?" He asked. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"No dad, it's only dinner with Ashley, nothing big," She replied. Ashley caught the sarcasm in her tone, and fought hard to refrain from laughing. She began toying with Spencer's hair to distract her emotions.

"Sorry, but I just had to call and say that you put on a great show. I saw the whole thing on T.V. and I couldn't go to bed without talking to you, making sure you got back to the hotel okay. Anyway, I'll leave you and Ashley alone. I just wanted to call and tell you, you did a great job. And also, happy anniversary to you and Ashley. I got you two plane tickets to go to Las Vegas for a week," He announced. Spencer's face lit up.

Ashley mouthed the word "what" to her, so she wouldn't interrupt the call. Spencer gestured for her to wait, as her father finished. "Anyway, I hope you two have a good night, talk to you tomorrow. Love you Spence."

"Love you, Dad." She said, and then they hung up.

"What is it?" Ashley asked after waiting patiently, and continued toying with her hair.

Spencer gave her a smile. "We're going to Las Vegas for a week!" She exclaimed, giving Ashley a bone-crushing hug. "It's our anniversary present from my dad."

"Ah that's great Spence. Your dad rocks!" She returned Spencer's hug, enjoying her happiness. "Have you heard from your mom, how is she doing? You never talk about her." When her mother was brought up, Spencer looked down to the floor. She knew Ashley didn't mean to, but she shot a dozen daggers through Spencer's heart. "Baby? You okay?"

Spencer fought the urge to cry, biting her lip in the attempt to stop her. Ashley brushed her fingertips to her skin. "I haven't heard from her in a long time, I don't even know if she's okay. After my parents divorced, she quit calling me, its as if she wants nothing to do with me.'

Ashley pulled Spencer close to her, and began rubbing her back soothingly. "Oh god, Spence, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you the night before our anniversary; I never wanted to hurt you at all. Maybe this will make it up to you." She pulled out a small box, and handed it to Spencer. She opened it, to reveal a necklace with diamonds on it.

They smiled at one another. "Ash, it's beautiful," She said in awe. Ashley removed it from the box, and fixed it around Spencer's neck.

"I love it when you smile," She whispered before pulling her into a long-awaited kiss.

_**So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me**_

TO BE CONTINUED… Sorry, I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I have to go and delete this from my computer because I'm at my dad's house and he has a big problem wit me watching South of Nowhere. This is the only place where I have internet, so it will be two weeks before I can update. But anyway, R&R what you think of it so far.


End file.
